User talk:Clawdeen Ghoul
Hello It's moi, feel free to leave a message! Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Where Monster High And Bratzillaz Come Together page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the How I draw my Monster High OCs page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 09:30, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Of course Hey, CG! I saw your message that you need some help with your OC's picture, can you send me the picture of your OC and I'll get the job done in no time. ^^ MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 16:37, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I already did it. ^_^ MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 18:27, January 12, 2014 (UTC) You welcome! ;D MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:08, January 12, 2014 (UTC) DeviantART Account? Hi, CG. I was just wondering if you could send me your DA account if you have one. I'll give you a watch. :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 21:02, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Could Alice Liddell be in your fanfiction? Its ok if not :( P.s I LOVE lady-gaga,that song applause is so cool! AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 19:29, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome! My pleasure. AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 19:59, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Hello I am Admin146 and I was wondering could any of your characters be in my book? You can only have 3 characters to be in it though. Good idea I think that's a good idea. and creative. :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 23:22, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Original Character Casino Work Of course you can apply, all you have to do is when people ask for a OC in the comments of the Original Character Casino page (if it's not taken) reply to the comments saying they can have them. If you want you can also make some OC's to put up there as well :) Periwinklechick (talk) 21:24, February 21, 2014 (UTC) OCO question You can use any base you like and surprise hand bags would be great! Periwinklechick (talk) 21:59, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Orignal Character Casino Hi, I saw your notice and I would like to work at OCO! I'm just not very good at drawing, but I could make bios? Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 10:54, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, The picture will be up soon Original Character Casino Name Did you change the name of the casino? If so please change it back. Love n tolerence! Periwinklechick (talk) 17:56, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Would you like me Would you like me to draw them as im drawing most of them- Admin146 Hiya x) Admin146 here! I saw you make Electrona Heart? Well once shes finished maybe i could draw her? Hi As you may know for the movie theres gonna be the mh ghouls in cgi but im voicing them all cause you may not be in my country. What would you like the 2 ocs to sound like? Admin146 Okay Okay thanks! I just hope i do good accents. Im pretty bad at them as im welsh. Admin146 Can I? Hi, CG. I came to just pop by to ask you if I could work at your new adoptable center shop. :) It's okay if not, I just like working at adoptable shops. :) Bye. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:44, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Yay, thanks! (^_^) I'll get started with the bios if you don't mind! And maybe some pictures for OCs! :D [[User:MonsterGirl2002|'MonsterGirl2002 is here']][[Message Wall:MonsterGirl2002| Messages]] 01:29 25 feb 2014 (UTC) I asked a user called PetLoverGirl is she could make me a signature picture. :) [[User:MonsterGirl2002|'MonsterGirl2002 is here']][[Message Wall:MonsterGirl2002| Messages]] 01:29 25 feb 2014 (UTC) Hello! Would you like to join my sort of new wiki where you can make fan-children of the gods, goddesses, deities and monsters of world-wide myths? It's right here! ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 18:04, March 30, 2014 (UTC)